


The Death of Phil

by TheNightHunter



Series: Vengance Under The New Moon [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightHunter/pseuds/TheNightHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t needed, there was nothing needed about what Aurora was about to do. Absolutely no reason for it to happen, other than Pitch wanted each of The Guardians to hurt, he wanted them to suffer in a way they had never known before. Everyone had a seed of darkness within him and given her particular skill, she brought out the worst in everyone…she could easily compound those dark feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Phil

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, at this moment I'm not sure how many parts to the series there will be!
> 
> Beta: Needed 
> 
> Tumblr Post of story here: http://furiandarkling.tumblr.com/post/45797358239/i-killed-phil

It wasn’t needed, there was nothing needed about what Aurora was about to do. Absolutely no reason for it to happen, other than Pitch wanted each of The Guardians to hurt, he wanted them to suffer in a way they had _never_ known before. Everyone had a seed of darkness within him and given her particular skill, she brought out the worst in everyone…she could easily compound those dark feelings.  

It was lucky for Pitch that Aurora had finally chosen to come out of hiding at all, chose to reveal herself to him, and side with him. It had been uneasy at first, mostly because she still had some semblance of humanity about her. Anything remotely human or redeeming about him was greatly shadowed by the fearlings within. However, her great desire to be beside Kozmotis had won over. Even if he was a twisted version of the man she had loved, at this point, it was all she had left. 

And the man she loved…wanted to hurt each Guardian in way that would come close to tearing the foundation they stood on. If he chose wisely, he could make them crumble into nothing, make them rage, and when people are emotional unstable…they start making mistakes.  

North was the first on his list, and he wanted Phil dead, that Yeti…there was no way to get into the North Pole Workshop but the Yeti’s had a tendency to wonder out in the middle of the night. Especially when the moon was full and glittered across the snow so peacefully. She watched for several nights until Phil came out alone and wondered into the snow… 

There was the question of how long to take in doing this…torture or simply getting it over with and out of the way. She figured that a little torture wouldn’t be too bad since she didn’t have hours to make this last. Pitch would have preferred torture for hours but they didn’t have that luxury tonight.  

She formed out of the darkness and whispered Phil’s name as she surrounded him with darkness. The problem for him was that he was totally unarmed and had nothing to defend himself with. Other than strength and that was not going to do him any good here, she was of shadows and sand. Slowly and surely she pinned him to the ice, allowing him to think here and there he had a chance at escape.  

The darkness knotted into his hair and flooded his nose and throat, causing him to flail more, gasping, choking for breath, and trying to scream. The scream always became choked and he realized it was a waste of breath to even try. This struggle for breath went on for some time, until he was close to passing out. His chest burned and it hurt to breath, his head was throbbing and his body couldn’t seem to work properly anymore.  

All at once…it was over, the darkness was gone…he sat up, thinking she was gone and that her cruel game was over. Then suddenly a searing pain appeared along his torso and then ripping…the sound of something wet pouring onto the snow and ice. What was that? His thoughts would have continued on but they were cut off as the agony ripped through his mind and he looked down and a blood curdling shriek left his throat…his insides were pouring out and that was the last thing he ever saw…ever again.  

“ _Guess belief doesn’t save them all the time_.”  

Aurora smirked a bit and glanced toward the workshop, the alarm was sounded, and they were running toward him. It was far too late though, her work was done and it was the first step of many in getting The Guardians back…Jack would be saved for last.

 


End file.
